Into the Spider's Web
by KonspiracyKid
Summary: Alois invites Ciel over but does not tell him why. Ciel should have known to be suspicious of the boy's intentions. CielxAlois, semi-con, shota, yaoi, lemon, etc.


**Author's Nonsense:**

First Kuroshitsuji fic, wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Rated M for leMon. The longest one I've written, in fact. I'm so proud of myself.

I suppose there's just one thing I want to say, and that's that I'm having Alois call Ciel "little Ciel" instead of "Ciel-kun", cuz I don't want to be Wapanese desu 8D

Also, sorry for making Ciel kind of a naive dumbass.

Have fun with your porn.

**xXxXx**

Ciel stepped from the carriage without a glance towards Sebastian, who was dutifully holding the door open. The Earl glared distastefully at the ground, which had had the nerve to let loose little bits of dust when he had stepped on it, and they had now come to settle on his shoes. With a dignified 'hrmpf', he titled his head back up to focus on the door of the Trancy estate. As he approached it, he realized that, as usual, a spider had taken up residence in the top right corner of the entryway. How filthy.

The door opened before Sebastian could knock, as usual. Claude, emotionless, was accompanied by a mischievously grinning Alois. As soon as the obstacle between the two boys was removed, the blonde dashed forward and hugged Ciel. Ciel endured the contact gracefully, but with a pronounced scowl.

"Shall I return at midnight, Young Master?" Sebastian queried.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at Alois. "Will our business be concluded by then?" he asked icily.

"Mmyes, I think our _business_ shall be concluded by then," Alois repeated in a mocking tone, flailing his hands around for additional effect.

Ciel continued to frown. Upon receiving an invitation from the other young Earl, Ciel had immediately been suspicious, as he always was of Alois. And rightfully so, for the boy's sadism and mental instability was legendary. Ciel knew of it first hand, and he shivered when he remembered the feel of the other's tongue on his ear.

And yet, he felt a certain rivalry with the young heir, perhaps because of their similar conditions. As such, his pride had taken over in what might very well have been a rash decision, but he did not care. He had instructed Sebastian not to accompany him inside the Trancy's manor. Sebastian had snarkily offered reasons why this request should be rescinded, but Ciel had ignored him. So now, he walked calmly after the skipping Alois, alone.

The boy's crazed laughter echoed off the high red walls as he danced through the halls, running into expensive looking vases and statues, knocking them over so they shattered to the floor. Finally the three of them arrived in a large dining room. The focal point of the room was the hundred foot-long table, clad in a blood red table cloth that looked like it seated around forty people. Large  
bouquets of flowers decorated the center of it like frozen fireworks, themed red and gold to match the rest of the room.

Alois took his seat at the head of the table, loudly jumping his chair forward even after Claude had pushed it in. After a pause, Ciel reluctantly made his way to the seat that was offered to him. He would have preferred to sit at the other end of the table, as far from Alois as possible, but he realized that was unrealistic if he were to decipher the Trancy's motives. Claude bowed himself out of the room, and Ciel spoke, "Would you mind telling me why I was summoned here?"

"Yes."

Silence.

A scream of mirth escaped the master of the house, and he pounded his fists on the table, his blonde hair pooling over the red haphazardly. Ciel's visible eye widened, and his scowl deepened. "Alois, stop this nonsense immediately and tell me why I am here!"

"Well," said the other boy breathlessly, "you're here…because you came here!" He continued to howl with laughter.

Ciel slammed his hands down on the table as he stood up. "Alois!"

"Your tea, Masters."

The Phantomhive heir turned to see Claude standing behind him, one hand supporting a large silver tray laden with the fixings for their afternoon tea, the other adjusting his glasses. From his position, the glass looked opaque, and the butler appeared rather ominous. Alois looked up abruptly and Ciel sat down, slightly embarrassed. Claude served them and retreated from the table to stand with Alois' other servants—the triplets and the one-eyed maid—who had occupied the room silently since they had entered.

"It was only a joke, little Ciel," Alois said, sipping his tea with elegance contrasting all of his previous behavior.

"First," Ciel interjected, ignoring the condescending and rude way the Trancy had uttered his name, "Dismiss your servants. All of them."

Now it was Alois' turn to scowl. "Why?"

"I sent Sebastian away; it's only fair that you should be alone as well."

The Cheshire smile returned, amusement bubbling up in Alois at Ciel's assertiveness. "Very well." He turned to his servants. "All of you, leave. Clean up the messes in the hallway, then occupy yourselves. I'd like to be alone with little Ciel." He returned his gaze to the other boy at the last few words. The five of them obliged silently.

Ciel took a drink of his tea contentedly. "Continue," he said.

"Are you in such a hurry to conclude our business?"

"Yes, actually."

"What a shame." He took another drink. Ciel did the same, not noting the subtle difference in the boy's electric blue eyes as he did so. Although, for some reason he felt a little light-headed. He took one more sip, thinking perhaps he was fatigued.

"…So? What have you called me here for?" he asked with a bit of an effort. His breathing was becoming haggard. He tried to take slighter breaths, determined to keep up appearances, but this only served to further his dizziness.

"I think you know."

"If-if I knew, wh-why would I k-keep asking?" Ciel stuttered, placing his hand to his forehead and closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, the world had gone fuzzy. Alois' spreading grin was a blob of white and pink. Something was seriously wrong with him.

"Rather, I think you'll find out soon. Without me telling you."

"Wh-what?" His eyelids fluttered. If he could just lay his head down for a second…Oh no. No. No no no no no no. "Seb—" A hand was clamped over his mouth.

"None of that. Just be patient, little Ciel."

When had Alois gotten behind him? The room swung sideways as his head hit the table, and he blacked out.

**xXxXx**

Ciel jerked awake at the sensation of a cool wind tickling his nether regions. His eyes snapped open and his head shot up, and the scene he saw before him nearly gave him a heart attack.

Alois Trancy, eyes half lidded, was poised a few inches from Ciel's cock, lips pursed as if he had just been whistling. But obviously the situation was nothing as innocent as that. Rage and color flooding his face, Ciel demanded, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Alois smirked and pulled his arm up from under him so he could rest his head on it. "Blowing you."

Ciel made a move to slap the other young Earl, but found his movement restrained. In fact, until now he had not noticed the slight ache of his shoulders. He craned his neck back and saw that he was tied to an elaborately carved wooden headboard with a silky pink ribbon weaved into intricate knots around both his wrists. Behind him was a plethora of pillows, and in front of him, he could see his own clothes had been thrown haphazardly onto the other pieces of furniture in the other Earl's room. Ciel also just noticed at this point that he was also _naked_, and was even without his eye patch.

Alois, naked as well, but less exposed, as he was lying on his stomach, watched Ciel as he slowly came to these painful conclusions, a familiar sadistic look marring his young face. Ciel stared back at him with hatred and jerked violently against his bonds, but they did not come loose. "Oh, how cute," Alois cooed. "I wouldn't bother with that, though. I had Claude tie it. You know how demons can be good with their hands." His branded tongue darted out across his pink lips.

Ciel's thoughts immediately jumped to Sebastian. He had no doubt that his butler could easily defeat the Trancy's butler if it came down to it, which it almost certainly would if Sebastian came to take away Alois' new "toy" (Ciel's mind conjured this word, as it surely would be congruent to one the blonde would have used himself). Then again, Ciel had told Sebastian that he could handle himself, and despite the fact that this had proved false numerous times in the past, the boy felt a surge of pride rush through him and was determined to get through this situation without the butler's help. Besides, if the demon were to catch him in this position, he would never hear the end of it through those terrible, thinly-veiled sarcastic comments Sebastian always threw at him. Living this one down would be simply impossible.

So he held his head up as high as he could from his awkward arrangement, attempting to look as indignant and intolerant as he did when clothed. "I order you to release me at once," he said, feeling a little buzz in his exposed right eye at the hint of a command, though it was not connected to his servant.

Alois blinked in surprise, then a small snicker bubbled up from his throat, which quickly transformed into a full-fledged cackle. The ridiculously excessive boy buried his face in the sheets, his laughter shaking the bed, and then he began to roll over and over like a straight-jacketed mental patient in a padded room. Ciel watched the other boy with disgust for a moment, and then, noting that his legs were at least free, lashed out at the blonde next to him with his right foot.

If the bed hadn't been so large, Alois might have fallen off. Much to Ciel's disappointment, he did not. Instead, his blue eyes focused rays of poison in Ciel's direction, the effect ruined a bit by the fact that he was currently upside-down.

This didn't last long, though, for in the next second he had righted himself and had darted up to straddle the dark-haired boy. He put his now emotionless face next to Ciel's enraged one, pressing their foreheads together lightly. His left hand moved slowly up and down Ciel's side while the right stroked up his neck to cup his cheek.

Then without warning he drew back and slapped him as hard as he could. "Didn't Mummy ever tell you to play nice with the other boys?"

"Don't you _dare_ speak of my mother," Ciel bit out, his face burning even hotter from the slap.

Alois cocked his head to the side, now smiling. "How about we don't speak at all, then?" He leaned forward, this time grabbing the boy's face with both hands as he forced him into a kiss. The warm wetness of Alois' tongue penetrated Ciel's tightly sealed lips when the two thumbs massaging his jaw managed to wrench his mouth open. Ciel's eyes crossed and swam out of focus; he felt the after-effects of the drug, for he was salivating an embarrassing amount as Alois' smooth organ caressed his own, slowly, gently. Apparently, it had also been some sort of aphrodisiac, as other parts of his body were responding in similarly eager ways. Alois finally pulled away, mouth open, letting a string connect their tongues until it finally broke and fell onto Ciel's chin and neck.

The blonde was quick to remedy this as well, thrusting his arms deep behind Ciel to press their chests together as his tongue darted out once more to collect the saliva. Ciel shivered and tried to deny the surfacing consciousness in his brain that had found that sexy. He turned his head back to face Alois, trying to summon as much anger as he had had before to his face. His attempt failed miserably; his blood grew hot, but drained to a place that was taking up more and more of his attention as the seconds passed. "Alois, I mean it! Release me _this instant!_"

Alois managed to keep his laughter constrained to a small chuckle this time. "What do you think I'm doing, little Ciel?" He kissed him again, just as Ciel's eyes widened in recognition. What a perverse child this was! But at the same time, he could not help responding to the other boy's advances. He tasted of sugar peppermint tea they had been drinking. It was intoxicating. Besides that, Ciel briefly wondered if the contract he had stamped on his tongue gave it special powers, for the way it had curled around and prodded his own had been more arousing than he had ever imagined possible for an otherwise disgusting ritual.

So this time Alois barely had to hold the boy's mouth open, apparently haven weakened his resolve. Excellent. That meant he could take it to the next level, not that he wouldn't have if Ciel hadn't conceded to him a bit. Either way, the blonde sucked their tongues into his mouth, allowing the dazed Ciel to believe for a moment that he was in control, his competitive nature taking the lead. He finally responded to Alois' prompting, slicking his tongue underneath the other's, pushing against it with the tip of his own. Alois closed his soft lips down on Ciel's tongue, sliding them to the edge before he pressed their lips together again. Ciel moaned. Loudly.

The sound brought him back to his senses, though he still felt dizzy and blissful. His eyebrows knit together tightly above his nose, something the entranced Trancy did not notice, his eyes pressed shut, his hands relaxing unwisely.

Ciel clamped his jaw shut, the bitter metallic taste of blood gushing out to replace the sweet taste he had admired earlier. Alois yelped and pulled away, wiping his mouth with a faint look of horror decorating his face. But his grin faded for only a moment; when he glanced back up at Ciel, it had returned. "Beat me to the punch, did you? Naughty little Ciel. I'm going to have to punish you now."

"Shut up…" Ciel returned feebly, head lolling back and forth. He suddenly felt drained of energy, as if the Alois' sex drug had been engineered to have that effect should he go against his will.

Alois' hands crept up the other boy's stomach, fingers coming to rest at his perked, pink nipples. He rubbed them over vigorously with his thumbs, gradually adding his index fingers to twist the nubs, making Ciel writhe beneath him. This amused the blonde greatly, and he decided to apply a different tactic to test Ciel's sensitivity further. He scooted down the boy's body, conveniently pressing their erections together, and lowered his mouth to one of the buds, centering it in the middle of his brand and sliding it to the edge of his tongue. "_Ahh—nn!_" the other responded favorably.

"Could it be, little Ciel's a virgin? Never _experimented_ with Sebastian?" Alois taunted, watching the other boy as he curled his tongue around his other nipple. Ciel, distracted by both the Trancy's mouth and his dick, which was being ground roughly against his own at a slow but steady pace, did not respond. His hands pulled uselessly against the expert bondage that contained them, though where they intended to end up, he did not know. At the mention of the demon's name, a flicker of a reminder of how easy it would be to escape this situation crossed Ciel's mind. Nevertheless, it faded quickly, repressed by something deeper even than his connection to the demon. Something more…intuitive.

Alois continued, "In that case, I'll have to be _extra _gentle." He clamped his teeth down over the object of his ministrations much harder than Ciel had, creating quite a deep wound, from which he lapped the blood seductively.

Ciel had screamed from the abuse, tears welling up in his mismatched eyes only to spill over onto his cheeks and the pillows on which he was propped up. "Why are you doing this?" he pleaded pitifully.

Alois laid his head on the Phantomhive's chest, nuzzling their soft skin together; some of his hair was stained red where it touched Ciel's wound. "I told you before, Ciel: I want you. And what I want, I get."

In one swift movement, he launched himself back into an upright position, slid his arms under Ciel's legs, and slammed them down so his knees were touching the bed. Ciel yelped again, thinking his body was not quite meant to bend that far. A few more tears escaped him, and he gritted his teeth, breathing hard, struggling against his bonds more ferociously than before. He was surprised he hadn't lost feeling everywhere except his face and his crotch, the way those were the only two places that were getting blood. His ego suffered a severe deflation from the way the Trancy was staring at him, or more specifically, his private regions.

The blonde pushed Ciel's body back by straightening his arms, resting his face near Ciel's uncomfortably hard cock. His reptilian tongue darted out to lick up the pre-cum that had been gathering at his tip. Ciel whimpered and tried to twist around to cover himself, but Alois countered the movement roughly. "You're not going anywhere, little Ciel." He once again chilled Ciel's neglected organ with a cool stream of focused air.

And then the cold was gone, replaced with hot, hot heat. Alois' took Ciel as deep into his mouth as he could, his plush but firm tongue curling around Ciel's dick sensuously. The captive Earl yelled out again, riding out the initial ecstasy with eclectic moans. Then the moisture-saturated air was pulled away into Alois' lungs, threatening to take Ciel with it.

"Ahhh!_ Ah—AHH!_ _Al-Alois—nnng!_"Ciel couldn't resist shouting the other boy's name. It just felt so _good_.

Alois smiled around his mouthful of cock, increasing the pressure. He kept his lips tight as he sunk down, then pulled up, and sunk down again. Through his tear-blotched vision, Ciel watched the blonde head move rhythmically around him, which only turned him on more. He couldn't resist the primitive urge to thrust his small hips into the hot cavern. Alois bobbed more ferociously, put more pressure on Ciel's legs. Whether this was meant to be encouraging or chiding, Ciel did not care; he was simply focused on, as he had so foolishly said earlier, being "released". And release promised to arrive quickly.

Of course, Alois was right; Ciel was a virgin. And as a virgin, he was so easy to read. His sexual sounds had been rising in volume as Alois had kept sucking him off. Now that he was practically screaming, Alois released him from his mouth with a little pop and shoved his tongue in Ciel's entrance.

Combined with the aphrodisiac, Ciel was now shrieking with pleasure. Alois' demon-stamped tongue was probing his most intimate place, pushing on the walls of his skin, slicking him up inside. Preparing him for what had yet to…come. Then a thought occurred to Alois. He withdrew himself and frowned, clamping his fingers around the base of Ciel's cock just in time to stop him from completing his orgasm. He didn't want their fun to end so soon.

Ciel cried out for the hundredth time, twisting his body desperately, trying to regain contact with the other's warm skin, soft mouth, rigid cock, anything. Anything that would dispel the sense of denial that had constricted his insides. He hated Alois, hated him so much for bringing him down to this despicable form, hated him for winding him up, and then cutting him down. But he _needed_ him. Ciel needed Alois so bad, needed his practiced touches. He whimpered and squirmed lustfully while the Trancy heir watched him from the edge of the bed, rubbing his own prick with a dazed look in his eyes.

"I thought you didn't like me, little Ciel. Change your mind?"

Ciel glared at him. Lacking dignity though he was, he would never admit the thoughts he had just been thinking. Instead, he tried to look as alluring as possible by angling his chest towards the other boy and spreading his legs voluntarily.

Alois chuckled and stopped touching himself. He lay on his side next to the Phantomhive and poised his fingers at his mouth. "Suck," he demanded with a sleazy smile. Ciel was about to oblige when the blonde withdrew his fingers, tapping him on the nose. "And no biting this time. Or else!" he finished with a wink, returning the digits to Ciel's eager mouth. Even as he did so, Alois wiggled his fingers and thrust them around in the other's moist orifice. Ciel felt a now-familiar sensation building in his loins, and groaned, saliva now leaking from the corners of his mouth.

At this, Alois pulled his hand back and carefully moved back down to the edge of the bed. With a vicious glance at Ciel, he pushed three of his fingers in at once. Giving the dark-haired boy no time to acclimate, he began thrusting them in and out, stretching them apart as he did so. Ciel howled and clenched his fists, making little crescent wounds in his palms. Nonetheless, he moved his legs even farther apart, allowing Alois to thrust deeper and add a fourth finger. "_Ahhhh!_" Ciel moaned, bucking his hips against the foreign objects in search of that perfect spot.

"Ooo_ahhh! YES! THERE! Ah!_" Ciel shrieked, jerking so hard against his bonds that the headboard creaked.

Alois removed his fingers from Ciel's entrance, causing the boy to whimper and glare. He was not about to be denied twice. He would stare the other Earl into acquiescence if he had to. God knew, at this point, he could.

But this worry turned out to be unnecessary. The fingers were soon to be replaced by something even better—Alois' dick.

Alois was big for a boy his age. Obviously he had nothing on a full grown man, but he was definitely sizeable compared to Ciel. As the boy watched him prepare himself by coating his prick in his own saliva, he came to a terrifying conclusion. At that moment, he decided could not accommodate such an object. He panicked, pulling harder at the ribbon than he had any of the times before, but it did not so much as splinter. Before he could utter any protests, Alois had slammed into him.

Ciel gasped for breath, all of it having been ripped out of him when the Trancy had entered him. The stiff flesh of Alois' dick against his soft skin was more painful than his fingers had been, the way it was pulsating, sending little shocks of heat up his spine every half a second. He was very nearly hyperventilating, the way little moans of pain escaped his lips in an erratic pattern. Alois, still as sadistic as ever, smiled in a way that would make any normal person's face hurt, and pushed himself in a little deeper.

"N-no, s-stop!" Ciel whimpered, "It's too much!"

"Don't be such a baby. If I can endure Claude, you can endure me." He began to rock his hips in a gentle rhythm as Ciel continued his pained utterances. But somewhere under the pain there was a flicker of something better, something _more_. He strained to bring that feeling to the front of his mind as Alois picked up speed. Strained to bathe his mind in it. The other boy bent over him, never breaking pace, and glued his lips to his. Ciel, conflicted, did not protest at all this time, using Alois' tongue as a catalyst for evoking his own pleasure.

Their tongues intertwined, danced with each other in near-perfect synchronization now that Ciel was cooperating, following Alois' lead. It seemed as if the circular design on the other's tongue continued to secrete the same aphrodisiac with which Ciel had first been drugged, for he was now responding to the blonde in his own limited manner. Gradually, his sounds reverted back to pleasured, more even exclamations. The Trancy also seemed to be losing his composure, as he was starting to mewl little 'aahs' as well, his pale form coated in a light mask of perspiration.

Now almost completely used to the initial pain he had felt, Ciel's body moved of its own accord, causing him to buck his hips against the sensation of Alois' prick thrusting into him. Alois growled and nipped at his ear, and Ciel murmured a little approval.

Then, suddenly, the perfect spot was found, and a cry was shrieked out. "Found ya!" Alois exclaimed breathlessly, suddenly pounding in with more vigor.

"Ahh! AHH!"

"Scream my name," Alois ordered.

"Al-_Alois!_ Ahh! _Harder!_"

"Little Ciel is a little slut," he gasped, obviously in as much ecstasy as the one below him; he was simply hiding it better, though not by much. In any case, he obliged the request, if only to further his own pleasure. "Little slut, little slut; he…" gasp "…is a little slut." His thrusts grew out of their measured existence into those of a frenzied animal. Ciel's thrashing against the ribbon caused the headboard to creak slightly as he madly tried to release some of the pressure he felt building inside him. Alois was hitting his prostate sloppily, obviously not as experienced in the ways of control as the impression that he would have Ciel believe.

Finally the bliss became so concentrated, so intense that Ciel thought he might explode, it drained out of him in a quick spurt. Alois followed after a few more thrusts, filling him with the sticky substance that now dirtied his chest and stomach. It leaked slowly from his abused body when Alois removed himself to collapse next to him.

They lay there, panting, silent for a few precious minutes, Ciel's shoulder's now definitely hurting him, as they were now supporting the full weight of his torso, Alois splayed comfortably across the sheets like a sea star. Thoughts slowly flooded back into Ciel's sex-buzzed mind.

He'd just had sex with Alois Trancy.

Wait. That wasn't exactly it. He'd just been _raped_ by Alois Trancy. That wasn't as bad in that it hadn't been his fault. In fact…Ciel's body involuntarily conjured memories of the other boy's touches at the thought, and they replayed across his skin, making him shiver. Perhaps it wasn't bad at a—

"_NO!_" the heir to the Phantomhive estate shouted.

Alois turned to him, his confused expression the closet he'd ever gotten to looking like a normal human being, instead of the twisted, demented child he was "What's the matter?" The usual smirk returned to his face. "You wanted to go for another round?"

Ciel's eyes widened in horror.

**xXxXx**

Through the thin glass of the adjacent window, Alois Trancy's voice could be heard. "You want to go for another round?"

From his perch on the stone awning, Sebastian Michaelis chucked to himself. His Master was always getting himself into trouble.

A silent gust of air fluttered his bangs as Claude landed beside him. Sebastian looked up, eyes narrowed, but expression otherwise neutral. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Claude deadpanned. "My Master Is currently preoccupied."

"Doing what, exactly."

Claude paused almost imperceptibly. "_Playing cricket_. With Master Phantomhive."

The other butler's lips curled up slightly at this. Apparently, Ciel did not completely understand the rules of their engagement. Despite the fact that he had not said Sebastian's name directly when he had ordered Alois to set him free, he had still given a direct order, and with his demonic eye exposed, no less. Sebastian had been summoned immediately. However, since the order had not, as previously stated, been addressed directly to him, he was helpless to carry out the orders in Alois' place. Shame.

"Well, I would not want to interrupt the Masters' match," Sebastian gushed back. He stood up, and placing his gloved hand over his heart, gave a little bow, and jumped off the roof into the cold night.

**xXxXx**

"This morning I have prepared a simple native Chamomile tea for you, Young Master, and the usual assortment of pastries," Sebastian said, pulling out the chair at the head of the table so Ciel could be seated.

However, the boy just stared at the piece of furniture. After a few moments of silent contemplation, "Sebastian, what is the meaning of this?"

"Chamomile tea is said to have healing properties."

"Not the tea—although you know I hate Chamomile—the cushion. Why is it on my chair?"

"I figured your…_leg_ must be sore, the way you have been limping about and relying so heavily on your cane."

Ciel made a conscious effort to stand up straighter, the angle of his eyebrows and the dips in the edges of his mouth both growing more pronounced as the seconds of this interrogation ticked by. "And what ever gave you that idea?"

"I assumed you injured yourself while _playing cricket_ with the Trancy boy."

"…Cricket, Sebastian?"

"Claude informed me that the two of you _played cricket_ throughout the night when you stayed over."

Ciel face flamed. He turned around and began to limp out of the room, muttering something about wanting to skip breakfast.

"If it's not to bold of me to say," Sebastian remarked while the boy was still within earshot, "I'm quite skilled at _cricket_ myself. If you'd ever like to _play_ with me, that is. After all, as a butler to the Phantomhive family, it is only natural that I should be able to do that."

"Sebastian," Ciel said tiredly. "This is an order: shut up."

"Yes, My Lord."

**xXxXx**

**Author's Nonsense:**

This was written in some strange places. My dad's car, my dad's house, a McDonald's in Pasedena (I was visiting colleges). I hope you enjoy how awkward I felt. Especially because there were little kids running around the McDonald's. SO AWKWARD LMAO. In fact, **CopyWriteMe3** conceded that I won the "Most Awkward Porn-Writing Place" contest.

SHE IS MY BUDDEH AND WE WERE TALKING THE WHOLE TIME WE WERE WRITING OUR KUROSHITSUJI PORN. **GO READ HERS CUZ IT'S BETTER THAN MINE.** I mean, come on, it's a friggin FOURSOME.

Also, it sounded so fun to write that I thought I'd try my own, which would be a sequel to this.

Reviews equal happy KonspiracyKid equals more yaoi equals more practice equals BETTER YAOI. So review please! o wo


End file.
